


Burden

by memeykpopgurl



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, M/M, gud gud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeykpopgurl/pseuds/memeykpopgurl
Summary: Moonbin wants to ask Eunwoo about something, but after a quick search of the dorm, realizes that Eunwoo is not there. Wondering where he is, Moonbin goes to ask some of the other members. Most don't know but Minhyuk tells him that Eunwoo told him that he would be going back to the dance studio to get a bit more practice in. So Moonbin goes to the dance studio and sees something he wish he would never have to see.





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Yes, this one will have some angst but don't fret. This WILL have a happy ending. 
> 
> Well I'm not going to take too long talking, Imma just get into the oneshot.

Moonbin peaks into his shared room with Eunwoo, "Eunwoo?" As he asks, he quickly sees he was speaking to an empty room. Anxious to ask him a question, Moonbin goes to find Eunwoo. With his hair still wet from his shower, he peaks into Jinwoo and Myungjun's shared room. 

"Hey guys, do either of you know where Eunwoo is?" he asks, but only gains head shakes. With a groan, he moves onto to Sanha and Minhyuk's room. He knocks on the door lightly, and Sanha answers. "Yes, Moonbin?"

"Have you seen Eunwoo?"

Sanha shakes his head before pausing a moment. "Actually, I think I saw Minhyuk talking to him before he left the dorm, maybe you should ask him," Sanha offers with a smile, Moonbin nodding in thanks. Sanha closes his bedroom door as Moonbin turns to leave. Moonbin walks out of the hallway and into the living room, spotting Minhyuk sitting on the couch with earbuds in. His eyes are closed as he nods his head along to whatever music he's listening to. 

Moonbin lightly taps him on the shoulder, and Minhyuk pulls an earbud out of his ear in response. "Yeah, what is it Moonbin?"

"Sanha said you talked to Eunwoo before he left? Do you know where he went?" Moonbin asks while lightly tapping on his thigh with his finger. Minhyuk nods his head slowly. 

"Yeah, he told me that he was going back to the dance studio to practice a little bit more. But that was three and a half hours ago, so I'm not sure if he's still there or not," Minhyuk explains. 

Moonbin bows his head in thanks before slipping his shoes on and leaving the dorm to head to the dance studio. He leaves the dorm, taking the elevator to the bottom of the building before leaving the structure and stepping onto the street. He looks both ways before turning left. Luckily, the Fantagio building isn't too far from their dorm, so it only takes him about ten minutes to walk there. 

Once he gets to the Fantagio building, Moonbin takes the elevator to the fourth floor where their dance studio was. Once he gets outside the room, he can tell the lights are on. But he doesn't see Eunwoo inside. Moonbin finds that weird, Eunwoo is always sure to turn the lights off when he leaves. With a shrug, Moonbin steps in to flip the lights off before hearing what sounds like muffled cries. 

"Eunwoo?"

"Yes?" It sounds almost like a whimper. 

Moonbin steps further into the dance studio, looking around. His eyes fall on Cha Eunwoo, who's sitting in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest. His eyes are red and puffy, his nose tinged rose. His cheeks are noticeably wet and he looks like he's trying to avoid eye contact with Moonbin at all costs. 

Moonbin rushes over to Eunwoo, kneeling next to him. "Eunwoo, are you okay? C'mon, why're you crying?" Moonbin asks, completely forgetting about whatever question he wanted to ask him.

Eunwoo shakes his head, scooting away from Moonbin. This leaves space next to him, so Moobin presses his back against the wall and sits next to Eunwoo. 

"This is me Eunwoo, you can talk to me," Moonbin promises, leaning over and wiping the tears from under Eunwoo's eyes. Eunwoo nods his head slowly and Moonbin wraps his arm around Eunwoo's shoulders.

"Well, um, it's the dancing? I feel like a burden constantly to everyone else. I always struggle with the dancing, and it's not news to anyone that I'm one of the worst dancers on the team," Eunwoo confesses, "And I've been working on one section of the dance. Only one section that doesn't even last fifteen seconds. I've been working on it for three hours and I still can't get it. Everyone is supposed to pull their weight but I just feel like dragging everyone else down."

Moonbin raises his eyebrows at hearing how Eunwoo feels. "Stop. Stop right now. Do not talk like that, alright?"

"Easy for you to say, you're good at everything..." Eunwoo murmurs. 

He shakes his head. "I'm really not. You should've seen my grade in math. But either way, don't think of yourself that way. You are one of the best vocalists we have and damn, have you seen your visuals? Everyone has a different skill set. If we felt like you were falling behind, we would've told you. But Eunwoo, you're doing amazing!" Moonbin praises. 

Eunwoo looks over at Moonbin. "Really?"

"Yeah, honestly," Moonbin nods and smiles, "So what's the part of the dance you've been having trouble on? We could work through it now if you'd like..."

Eunwoo nods anxiously, pushing off the ground. "Um... its the whole hand movement and step sequences at the beginning of Baby."

"Alright, why don't you show me what you have and we can work from there?" Moonbin suggests while also standing up. He pulls his phone out and plugs it in, ready to press play. Eunwoo nods his head and Moonbin starts the music, analyzing Eunwoo's movements.

After Eunwoo finishes the small section with a defeated sigh, Moonbin laughs. "It's an easy fix! At least to me, it feels like your internal metronome is not really 'going' if you know what I mean. So just try to feel the pulse inside you. What might also help is if you pat the tempo on your chest before you start. It can help internalize the beat."

Eunwoo nods and Moonbin plays a small section of the music so Eunwoo has the beat. Eunwoo pats the tempo on his chest with his hand for a few moments before gesturing to Moonbin to start the music again. This time when Eunwoo performs the dance, he gets it perfect.

As he finishes he smiles over at Moonbin, who is grinning back. Moonbin rushes over to him and engulfs him in a hug. "See? No problem! Don't be so hard on yourself, Eunwoo."

Eunwoo hugs Moonbin back, nodding into his shoulder. "Thank you, Moonbin."

"Of course. I knew you could do it. You can do anything, Eunwoo. You're amazing..." Moonbin replies softly, pushing up on his toes a bit. Moonbin quickly pecks Eunwoo's lips before pulling away with his cheeks flushed red. 

Eunwoo, though shocked, smiles and grabs Moonbin's waist. He leans down slightly, connecting their lips once more. Moonbin clearly seems surprised but kisses him back, stepping closer to Eunwoo. Eunwoo notices this and pulls Moonbin closer so the two are pressed against each other. Moonbin reaches up and wraps his arms around Eunwoo's neck while tilting his head. 

The two break away, panting softly. They press their foreheads together lightly.

"I think maybe you should help me dance more often..." Eunwoo suggests quietly.

"I like that idea," Moonbin agrees with a playful grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, it was pretty good in my opinion. 
> 
> BUT PLEASE EVERYONE. I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU'D COMMENT. TELL ME WHAT I COULD IMPROVE ON OR WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE ME WRITE NEXT!


End file.
